


The New Sage!

by Candicelle



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gender, Intersex, Magic, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candicelle/pseuds/Candicelle
Summary: Work, work, work, a life’s work can be pretty important, especially when it involves bringing new lives into the world.  But there was one exceptional delivery one winter morning; one that was prophesied would come to their world.  But she had been coming to their world nearly every day to work.  But it was on one blustery winter day that she got the pleasure of helping to bring a new life into the world, one that Minerva Charm had prophesied would come.
Relationships: Evander - Relationship, Hermit - Relationship, Morgyn Ember/L. Faba/Simeon Silversweater, Àine - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. A New Sage Is Coming!

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other works at fanfiction as well. But this is separate from them. I just hope I can get to understand how to post and whatnot here.

**_ The New Sage!  _ **

Work, work, work, a life’s work can be pretty important, especially when it involves bringing new lives into the world. But there was one exceptional delivery one winter morning; one that was prophesied would come to their world. But she had been coming to their world nearly every day to work. But it was on one blustery winter day that she got the pleasure of helping to bring a new life into the world, one that Minerva Charm had prophesied would come. 

**_ A New Sage Is Coming!  _ **

There in the sanctum of Magical HQ stood the 3 Sages. They all arose, as she approached, the prophetess. She had called them all here for a meeting. This was a significant thing that she had seen in her vision; she was still confused about what she saw but knew what she heard. Kesha, the Sage of Mischief Magic, Evander, the Sage of Practical Magic, and Àine, the Sage of Tamed Magic, all arose out of their chairs as she came in, to greet her. Her name, Minerva Charm, “I have the most wondrous news my Sages. I saw a vision.” 

Although he was nearly about 7, he had some childish tendencies, at times, namely, “Mommy, why am I here?” He said and asked, nervously. “Can’t I go play?” Though it did not bother Mona, his mother at all to be called that, she adored it and melted whenever she was called that, and he knew it! 

“No, you may not. Now, hush, my son, because this involves you too. Your place is right here. Your place will be here one day. So you need to be here at this important time. You must start to learn what being a Sage is all about.” 

“What, me, no!” He felt sudden terror at dare, raising his voice in the presence of the Sages. So lowered it into a respectful, quiet near whisper. “There is no way. I’m just a powerless Spellcaster, not a big and powerful Sage like they all are.” Simeon shied away from even standing near them in their powerful presence. He even shyly hid behind his mother, no matter how much she pushed him over to stand by her side or in front of her. It didn’t seem right or his place to be here. Not in front of these 3, it was like standing next to royalty. “I’m not even all that smart. I can never be a smart Sage like they all are, there’s no way. There must be a mistake, some sort of mistake, I’m no Sage.” 

“Yes, you are a Sage. There is no mistake about it, son, you are going to be a Sage one day. I never told you this because, well, it wasn’t the right time yet, and you still aren’t a teenager yet, and won’t be one for quite a few years. But as you know, you are a Spellcaster, and yes, you are powerful, it’s just that your powers haven’t yet fully come to maturity yet. They will, just as your body matures. You know that right, you know about what we talked about what happens when puberty comes, and with it, what comes?” 

Simeon nods; yes, he knew puberty was coming eventually but focuses on being a child now and learning all he can, and to having fun whilst doing it. Simeon only knew that now, rather than a few years later, when it might be more appropriate or a better time, or rather age to start to know about that. But no harm was done; in fact, it was because of him that he knew that now. Because Simeon had asked an important curious question. Why an older teen friend of Simeon’s suddenly has a funny-sounding voice now, why had it started sounding all funny, when it hadn’t the day before when he hung out and played with him last? Simeon’s teenage friend’s voice was just changing; he was told. So his parents then explained the basic changes, and they informed their son in on some of the things to expect when he is older like his teenage friend was now starting to go through. So when he is a teen, not only would his body go through the maturing process, so would his magic powers, and he would really feel his powers grow, before, after, or on, his 13th birthday. “Yes, I know. I’ll change, and I’ll get my powers around then too,” 

“Yes, that’s right. Upon that day, you will need to learn about your powers and grow in them. Because well, one day, Evander here will have to step down, or his time will pass.” 

“You mean, he’s gonna die? That’s so sad to think of that.” 

“Yes, I know, but he may die just of old age, after living a full life, or other. As there are other ways besides sickness, or old age, why he might not be a Sage one day.” 

“Oh, you mean, he could die maybe of, overload? You blow up if you use too much magic if you don’t use Discharge to get rid of your extra magical charge or stop using your magic for a time so it can dissipate; otherwise, you can die of it. Unless you have a Potion of Prompt Resurrection, to use, or you have an active familiar with you to protect you, or if you are extremely fortunate, or have a strong enough bloodline, then you might survive that. Every single Spellcaster, though, can still die of that, regardless, if they are not very careful of that. It’s a danger we all face, every Spellcaster.” 

Evander smiles and approaches his eventual apprentice and bends down to Simeon’s eye level to appear not so intimidating. Though, of course, they were to be respected - like a parent should be, in that way, - but no Sage should ever be feared, it was just not to be in their nature, they were to be kind, caring, and wise, compassionate, and fair. They had to be there to help all Spellcasters, and for others to feel free to come to them to seek out their advice and wisdom. So Evander had to make sure this young lad didn’t fear the all-powerful scary Sages as Simeon might have made them out to be in his young mind. “Who says that you are not as wise as a Sage is? Simeon, you already know all about it, overload, and how to prevent death from it, and how to avoid it, and protect yourself from it. You have a sagacious Sage mind, already, child. One that is, young as you are, wise beyond your years. I sense you are powerful; you just don’t know it yet. Look at Àine, she’s the Sage of Tamed Magic she is still a teenager, Àine won’t be that way for too long. Still, Àine here knew quite a many things long before she was a teenager, in her childhood,” Àine nods, as Simeon was looking at both the ladies and a tad confused before he realized just by reading their sigil what one was the teen and Àine, and the other a young adult, “just like you. So you are ready for this important position. One day, down the road. But for now, just be a kid. Don’t be growing up too fast now, you hear,” he winks. “You got plenty of time to learn more and do a lot of growing before you are to become a Sage. I will be more than pleased to see you as my replacement when that time comes for me, how ever it comes. So for now, just be a kid, enjoy it all, your childhood, you only get one after all, so enjoy it while you have it.” 

“Yeah, have fun, make Mischief, like me, and learn all you can by having fun along the way.” 

“But don’t neglect your studies as well, the wisest of Sages takes time to learn and has an eager mind ready to learn all sorts of things. Be curious, ask questions, and don’t be afraid to make mistakes along the way. Because, in your mistakes, you learn, be they your mistakes or ones that you see others make and learn from. But please do be careful of overload when you do get your powers,” Àine smiles sadly, remembering that dreadful day. The day she lost her mentor to that, and she had to become the Sage of Tamed Magic right away before she was even a young adult. A role that Àine, at times, felt she was not entirely prepared yet to fulfill, but had to; step into that role, she too was destined to fill. Usually, it was not permitted, a teenager to become a Sage, but there really was no choice in the matter. There always had to be 3 Sages, and without Tamed Magic, there would be an imbalance in the Realm of Magic and a weakening. “I know, it’s a frightening thing, we all face.” 

“I’m sorry, though.” 

“What for,” Evander asks curiously of why he looked so sad, and why the apology. 

“I have to take your place one day. I bet you love being a Sage.” 

Chuckling, “I do enjoy it, yes, but there are times where I do feel I am getting too old for it, and when that time comes, or I do die, it is then that you will have to come in, to take my place.” 

“Because we need 3 Sages to keep the balance.” 

“That’s right. The swirling vortex threatens to tear the Realm of Magic apart, so we need to be here to prevent that. It can be a tiresome job, so when I cannot do that anymore, or my time has come, no matter how that happens, or I have to or need to step down, or I choose to leave, for whatever that reason is. You, Simeon, my soon to be apprentice, will be the next Sage of Practical Magic.” 

“Really, me, I’m your apprentice?” he asks in awe. Evander nods with a smile. “Are you sure, really sure of that, I’m to be the next Sage of Practical Magic?” 

“Yes, I know for sure. When I was giving birth to you, and I touched your head, I saw the rune for Practical Magic on your head, just like the one you see on Evander. That’s how we know who it is. When a Sage is born, their rune symbol is there briefly at birth. Just as you see, the 3 Sages’ glowing runes above their heads, indicating and telling other Spellcasters what their House of Magic is. So too, I saw and felt it when you came out of me, out of my womb. Yes, you are going to be a Sage one day, sweetheart, and it’s time not only that you get to know Evander, who will be your mentor, and teaching you all he knows. But you need to know things now to better prepare you for that big day when your powers do start to come.” 

“It’s a big important job being a Sage. But you can still have fun with it,” Kesha grins. 

“I’ll bet it is. But maybe since it is such a big import job being a Sage, then we should get more than 3 Sages, I think. Wouldn’t that be better, to have more Sages? It would keep the Realm a whole lot safer and make it better, I would think, to have lots more magical Sages around than just 3 to keep the balance we need, much better than only 3. I would think more than 3, like 4 or 5 or more Sages would keep a much better and a much stronger balance than just 3 Sages doing it.” 

“Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh what a clever and insightful child you have, Mona, he is most certainly Sage material.” 

“What’s so funny,” Simeon wasn’t so sure if he should be insulted or hurt or be thankful for the praise he just got. 

“Because sweetie today as I was having tea with Minerva here, she and I were chatting, and she got a prophecy. It seems that just might happen. She was giving you a compliment of how clever you are. So, this will also concern you as well in due time. This is why you are here, why you must be here today, as it will be the knowledge you will need to know about, for the future.” 

“What will?” 

“Because, dear child,” Minerva affectionately stokes the child’s chubby cheek, “there will be a new friend for you, a special friend. You will, I’m sure, want to know all about it, your new friend?” Simeon nods. “Well, this friend isn’t born yet, I don’t think, but this child born or not born yet, will be a Sage, too, so this, yes, concerns you too, as it does the other Sages we have now. The prophecy I have received is this. The new Sage of human birth will come to us, and be one of us, and bring the chaos of new magic we have never seen before. This Sage will unite the Mortal Realm, and our Magic Realm. This Sage will also be a peacemaker between the 2 Realms, the Mortal, and the Magic Realm.” 

“What sort of magic,” Àine asked, though still a teenager was just a few short months away from becoming a young adult but was wise beyond her years. Her mentor had died from a duel, and well, what happened next, she did not like to talk about it too much; death by overload. At least she had learned all of the Tamed Magic spells from her mentor long before he had, foolishly, died of overload. It was best to always be prepared. So she needed to know all she could, all information that was at hand, to be better prepared, she felt, for this. When it happens. 

“That I do not know. That was what I was given; it is new chaotic magic. I saw things so, so many confusing things, fires, there was ice and snow, and I also saw lightning. I saw Spellcasters, not quite in their right state of mind, as well as mortals. I saw ghosts; I saw Spellcasters, and once long dead Spellcasters, and mortals alike, arising from the dead. I saw many twins, as well as darkness, lifting off to light on Spellcasters. I saw many things I do not quite understand. I am uncertain what all of this means.” 

Evander was a bit confused, “Chaotic magic, you said? Well, all that does seem and sound very chaotic to me what you just described.” 

“Sounds like fun. So we will have a human Sage? How weird. How can that be? Mortals can’t be Sages; they don’t even have magic. How are they even supposed to get here anyhow being mortal? The magic portal is blocked out to mortals. It makes no sense to me.” 

“Because, Kesha, this mortal will _become_ a Spellcaster,” Minerva says in her male voice. 

“There is no way a mortal can become a Spellcaster, it just doesn’t happen; you are either born a Spellcaster or not. Not to mention, you are born a Sage; you don’t just become a Sage. It’s a right of birth. Then the right of Sage passage and Ascension, when the times comes.” 

“You talk foolishness. Our ancestors were not all born Spellcasters, and weren’t even called as such back then; it was witches, warlocks, mages, wizards, and such. A lot of the Spellcasters of the past had intermarried and bred. Most Spellcasters don’t look any more different than mortals. So it is possible one of their parents is a mortal, the other a Spellcaster. Or perhaps one of their ancestors was one of us, a Spellcaster, in the past, so it could be a recessive Spellcaster bloodline. Either way, fully mortal or not, we need to be ready. Plus, there is a way to do it, if this Sage to be, is truly a mortal. We can imbue our magic into the Sage mortal to give them magic. There have been mortals who wanted magic before, and non-Sages of the past who have been able to grant it to them. I believe it is called The Right of Ascension. It’s something similar to what we had all received when we became Sages. Likewise, some do not want any magical powers and have had it stripped away, with The Right of Dissolution. Whatever it will be, it will be. Minerva is a proven prophetess, so it will come to pass. It will happen when the time is right.” 

“Yes, Àine is right; the new Sage will arrive here when the time is right.” 

“So, when will my new friend come here?! When can I meet them? Oh, and is it a boy or girl Sage? I’m so excited; I want to meet them!” 

Chuckling, “Patience child. Not for a long time. This child needs time just like you to grow up. And learn too. As for the other, I do not know what the gender of the new Sage is; I was not given that part when I got the prophecy. Also, this child has not even been born yet I do not think. But perhaps they have been. Mona, do keep your eyes out for it. I know your work, so you might meet the new Sage and then can report back to us the one to expect.” 

“I will, of course.” 

“Until that time, we can only hope, wait, and pray, that the right one is chosen and to wonder what this chaotic new magic will bring us.” 

“That’s all we can do, Àine, and be ready for this new Sage. I shall go scry some more and see if I can get more insight.” 

Years passed by, but no new Sage has yet come to the Realm of Magic, as the Sages grew older wiser and learned. The new apprentice Simeon had come to eventual maturity, as he was trained under Evander with some basic Spellcaster knowledge. The knowledge he needed to know about and to learn about, before he got his powers, to be ready to become the next Sage of Practical Magic. Despite all his earlier concerns, he was wise, and he was showing great skill, as well as exceptional insight, in his destined magic house. But long before that day, something did happen. 


	2. Welcome To The World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be suitable for children under the age of 7 to 8, without parental guidance, as there is a description of birth. As well as blood, but nothing graphic, and slight nudity. So younger readers, you might want to get a parent and or guardian with you to read together and to ask questions.

**_ Welcome To The World!  _ **

It started and ended with a scream. “Aaaaaah‼!” 

“That’s it, honey, you’re doing great.” 

“Remember your breathing. That’s it, I can see it, the baby’s head is now coming out the birth canal, you’re crowing, Maddison. I know it is painful. This is the hardest part, but it’s almost over. You are almost there. Pretty soon, you will meet your baby. Turn the lights off now, Logan, and light those candles for light.” She also lit the two lantern lights she brought for warmth and light as well. She was a firm believer in bringing a baby into the world as gently as possible. Bright lights were too harsh on a newborn baby’s eyes, coming from the darkness and low light of the womb. The area where the birth was to take place should be as warm as it can be to ensure the baby does not take chill when coming out from the warmth of the womb. You should try to be as quiet as possible as you can manage it when the birth is at its climax as it was now, or as the head is being delivered, as the loud noises are quite disturbing to a baby’s ears, from the muffled sounds of the womb. “You are almost done, this is the hardest part, but it will be all over soon, you are doing so wonderfully for a first-time mother.” Homebirths were her calling in life. But not one of her clients knew what she really is, a Spellcaster. She never let her magic interfere with her life’s work, but at times did use it to assist her, here and there, and her gift to see things at times, did come into play from time to time. Just as it did this late morning early afternoon. 

Maddison had been laboring all last night as she rested as best she could, as her body did the hard work of dilating. Logan finally made the call to come over in the morning, when her water broke. Maddison had been progressing beautifully since the waters broke and now had come to its climax as the birth was nearly finished now, as Madison was in full active labor! “I c-can’t do this anymore,” Maddison pants exhausted and sweaty from the labor of the labor, hence why it is called that, it was hard work! The contraction subsided, but she was exhausted already, and her lower half felt like it was on fire, and maybe it was ripping. Or it just might be the fiery pain of the head coming out, making it feel that way. Either way, it was excruciatingly painful for the new mother who never experienced anything like that before! 

“Yes you can, you are almost done. Just think in a few more pushes you will be holding your cute little baby.” 

“I need drugs I can’t take it anymore! I can’t do this anymore; it’s too painful to take!” 

“You don’t need them; you got this. You are a strong woman, Madison; you can do it. You made it this far without them, you have a high pain threshold, and I believe in you that you can finish it without it. It will be worth it, I promise, the pain will pass, and joy will come as soon as the baby is out. Another two or three or so pushes, should have it out, and you will have your little one.” 

“I don’t think I have the strength, I’m so weak.” 

“Good, I’m glad you admitted that. Because God’s strength is made perfect in your weakness. Now get ready. Another contraction should be coming along here shortly.” 

“The lights are off, and the house is warm, aside from the blizzard outside. If the power goes out, at least we got these candles…and the lanterns. I can’t stop being so thankful. We are about to be parents finally. And this baby will be like an early…” 

“Aaaaaah, shut up, Logan, aaahhh-ow, pant, pant, pant, oooh ohh, aaaaaah!” Both doing the Lamaze pant breathing they were taught, got through it together. As Maddison tightly squeezed onto Logan’s hands as the next wave of contractions hit, and with it, pushing at it hard and making some significant progress, to get the head out. But Maddison was so exhausted already. “I just can’t do it, I need help; I just can’t anymore.” 

“Wonderful. Take a break, and rest before the next contraction comes. Don’t worry, God will give you the strength you need inside of you, to push the baby out, I promise, it is always there, you’ll see, it will come. Next contraction, I want to see another big push just like that one you did.” 

“So, in another few pushes, we will get to find out what we have.” They had agreed to let it be a big surprise. They hadn’t even bothered to get an ultrasound done after the first trimester was nearing its end, only that one time to find out the number and if the baby is healthy. After that, as the second trimester grew closer, they did not go to get any more ultrasounds done. They were worried they both might fall into temptation, or one would, and accidentally spill it to the other, at wanting to know the sex of the baby, and finding that out, before birth. But now would they blame themselves later for that mistake, was a question they worried for the first few minutes and about a quarter of the day or so of the baby’s life. “So, is our little one going to be wrapped around daddy’s finger, or be a mama’s boy?” 

“You want it to be a little girl, don’t you,” Maddison smiles with a chuckle as a contraction was approaching in a few seconds; it was a platform to jump off of for a strong push. 

“Yes and no. Guess I’m just like all fathers, I’m afraid if it is a girl and when she’s a teen what will happen. So will I be spending time sipping tea with our little girl or fishing with our little boy?” 

“Aaaahhaaaa-oooh ohh come on,” the worst was just about over now, and there was a tad bit of pleasure as it hit that part known as woman as the head passed and came nearly out. “Gasp! Oh, God, oh no!” Not only did Maddison fart, breaking wind in front of Mona, but uh…

“Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh man, really?” 

“Uh-oh, sorry, oh no, did I um…” 

“Yup, don’t you worry about it, dearie, it’s all part of the process, while you’re pushing that will happen. I got it, don’t you worry. That’s why the soaker pads are there for, to take care of that for easy cleanup. As for your questions, you can do both of those things no matter what you have, boy, or girl. Tea is a very calming and relaxing thing to drink, and it can put you in the right mood for an afternoon spent fishing and bonding with your little one. Quality time and bonding are what you make of it, and the factor is you, and all the loving memories you will make with your loved ones.” 

“Umm, hmm, oooh ohh, pant, pant, listen to the midwife, she knows. I love fishing and eating fish, so there is no good reason if it is a girl; she can’t go fishing with daddy and mommy.” 

“Yeah I don’t care what we have as long as it is healthy, that’s all the truly matters, a healthy baby. But I’m just uber curious of what we are having. Whoa, the head is almost out, and the baby has hair, red hair? What? Maddison, how could…?” He has blond hair, while Maddison brown and neither of their parents nor grandparents, for that matter, had red hair. So you can guess as to where Logan’s mind had jumped to when he saw that. Maddison got tired of not getting pregnant and did it with some random guy and… His thoughts were then interrupted by a smiling chuckle. 

Mona smiles, rolling her brown eyes at Logan, and giggling, and gently shaking her head for the silly mistake. It never got old that mistake when dealing with fair-haired babies. “Ha, ha, ha, look again, Logan, ha, ha, ha, ha, ohh, that never ever gets old. Not the first daddy and not the last daddy to make that mistake or jump to that conclusion. Only very rarely is that ever the case the spouse cheated, and it is that obvious.” 

“Ohh, that’s blood, oh, the baby has my hair, honey; it’s a blondie, yay! I’m already getting to know you, more, baby, what you look like, and who you take after more.” 

Mona showed the baby’s crowning head in the mirror to Maddison, and tears welled up, not of pain but of pure joy, already so in love with her baby! With a chuckle, due to joy and Logan’s obvious mistaken thoughts, as she was pushing, and of course, “Aaaahhaaaa ow, oooh!” 

“That’s it; one more push should have the head right out.” 

Maddison looks down with the baby’s head mostly out, and most of the baby bump flattened out somewhat; she too could see the baby’s head and face now also. The miracle and gift of life and gift of existence inspired and reinvigorated the tired mother to push once more to get the baby out and to meet her child! “Hi, baby, ohh, I’m Maddison, your mother, your mommy. Ohh there’s daddy, his name is Logan. Ohh-o-over there is ooh is Mona Silversweater, the midwife, and she’s helping you come into this world.” Doing some extra work without the aid of the contractions, as the head burned and she could not take it any longer and now desperately wanted to meet and hold her newborn baby at last in her arms, pushed hard, and then, relief, the burning sensation stopped. “Ugh, oooh, sigh, that’s it, it’s fully out now?” 

“Great job, Maddison. Yes, the head is out and just give me a few seconds to clear the nose and mouth, and one more little push with the next contraction should have it out, and you can find out what you have.” Gently stroking the baby’s nose and clearing and suctioning out its mouth, she was feeling something in her rising up. Something about this birth was about to be different, extraordinary, unique, and very special. Mona had some slight prophetic gifts, much like Minerva Charm did, as so too Mona had gotten that gift after she had given birth to her son Simeon. Mona sensed it, felt it, and knew it. As to what it was, she did not know yet, but something about this baby’s birth would have a possible prophetic destiny, maybe, but she didn’t know what. Mona, however, had felt it coming up that feeling raiding up the moment Mona touched the baby’s head to turn it to rotate it to birth the shoulders and the rest of the baby out. She gasped as she felt it first; she felt something almost hot, almost as if burning her fingers like fire! 

“Pant, pant, ohh, I’m tired, pant, pant, ohh.” 

“You did it, honey, the hardest part is over now, rest for a bit, one more push, and the baby is out.” Maddison reclined on Logan’s chest, catching her breath. “Here, let me get this off for you, so the baby can go right onto your naked chest for skin-to-skin contact to bond with you.” Logan stripped Maddison’s shirt off and did likewise after to his shirt. Both read up that skin-to-skin contact after the birth was vital for the baby. So they wanted to do right, and it facilitated the bonding processes. 

As soon as Mona touched it, the baby’s head, a sigil had flashed in her mind’s eye, and then Mona saw it too; the same sigil briefly also appeared over the baby’s head for about 10 to 15 seconds as it pulsated there before it vanished. One she did not ever see before. Mona did recognize it, though, as something her Sage friends had. Mona had the same experience too when she brought her son into the world, only that time as shocked as Mona was, to learn her newborn son was to be a Sage, as she had recognized the rune symbol, as Practical, namely Practical Magic. 

_Could this be…it…the one the prophesied one, the Sage to come?_ Mona was honored once more that it was to be her, chosen to help to bring this child, this Sage, into the world. First, her son, Simeon, now this child, the Chaotic Sage, or what they were naming it affectionately, until they knew better, exactly what the new destined Sage’s House of Magic would turn out to be. 

“One more little push.” The blanket was ready as she caught the baby as its shoulders, and the rest of the body came out with a squishy and almost slurping sound. The baby curled its legs up, as Mona was about to immediately put it onto Maddison’s naked chest; Mona paused as her eyes glazed over a few seconds as Mona saw a flash of the future. Mona saw it, the Sage, namely this child in her hands. She saw them as a blond-haired teenager; the teenager was walking towards it, and saw it, the portal to the Realm of Magic. This teenager saw it, the portal, and entered into the portal. Then Mona was taken to the sky briefly as she saw a rainbow and saw the rainbow was really a bridge that it made, and a dove flying over said rainbow bridge, symbolizing peace, and a new era, that this baby, this new Sage, would bring. The Sage was here, the Sage, whatever this baby’s Magic House would be, was born‼ Yes, the chaotic magic was now here, in her hands, as she then had to hand that adorably cute little bundle of chaotic magic to be, over to its mother. 

“Here you are. Here’s your baby. This one is extra special, so be sure to take extra special care of this little one. I saw it. I saw their future, briefly. Your baby, they have an extraordinary wondrous destiny ahead of them. They will be a peacemaker, your little one.” The Sage they were waiting for, this was really it, this baby was it; a Sage, thee Sage Minerva had prophesied about. She was sure they were both mortals, not Spellcasters. Yet that was the prophecy was a mortal born Spellcaster. Now, what did they have? No matter, already, Mona could tell the baby was a very healthy pink and alert and even sucking a finger. Hungry already, well, of course, they would be hungry; after all, it was hard work being born for a baby. Of course, the baby would be hungry and ready for their first feeding. 

“Hello, my baby. Recognize my voice from the womb? I’m your mommy, your mother.” 

“I’m a father today, finally a daddy, and you’re finally a mommy. It took almost 2 years of us trying, getting it all wrong, and missing it, but it was all worth it, I now know, to get you and to finally meet you, our little baby. We’re finally parents today. Uh, Mona, the baby is not crying yet…oh God, wha…” 

“The baby is alive and moving, can’t you see? Do not worry, Logan, yes, the baby is breathing, through the umbilical cord still, just as it has been for the past 9 months. It hasn’t shifted over to lung breathing yet, so give it some time, it was a gentle delivery, and so when babies are delivered gently like that, they don’t always scream and cry right away like most babies do. This was not a sudden and startling shock, so of course, it hasn’t cried out in pain and or shock. Do not worry, the baby will cry when it is ready. Let it be.” 

With a few gentle rubs from the new father to baby’s back and Maddison hug cuddling and bonding to her newborn as Logan kissed the baby’s head. “Oh I can’t believe you’re really here, I love you so much, you’re all I ever wanted, you finally made me a parent, a daddy today do you know that.” Logan placed a kiss on his newborn’s head. 

It was a happy, gentle startle, due to the baby’s father’s whiskers on his beard, “Whaaa, whaaa, aaah, whaaa.” The transition had already started; now, the bigger one began, lung breathing. It was a bit painful yet pleasurable, and baby took a pause, and cried out again and learned quickly how to lung breathe. “Whaaa, whaaa, neh, neh, whaaa,” while also letting mommy and daddy know; I’m hungry! 

“Hey, that’s what we wanted to hear. Thank You, God, for our healthy blessing, a new member of the family. Bless their life with a long and fruitful life with good health all of their days. Make our child strong in spirit and soul, brave, and well-spoken, wise, loving, caring, and nurturing, and fair to everyone they meet and interact with, a good listener, and adviser. Give them a wise and sound mind, give them wisdom, and insightfulness all of the days of their life. But mostly let them seek You out God all of their life and find You soon in life, and may they take hold of that faith in You tightly, never ever letting go of You, as they follow that Light. For they will need that to help with all of those big and little questions and all of the in-between ones.” 

“Well said, Maddison.” Without it even being said, those were the most essential qualities a Sage needed, Maddison prayed spoke over her child in a holy prayer. 

“Give them a kind, warm, gentle, heart, one that is fair, kind, and loving, and full of power and love and Your Light. Let the world see it Your Love Light, inside of them, and let it lead others to seek that difference in you, our child, for advice that they know, our child will have the answer to. Do not let our child shy away from others; let them speak, and when needed, to bravely speak out against what is wrong; and be impactful in their words. Let their words always be of Truth and Love. I pray that our baby’s life, whatever it is, will be impactful and significant and that it will make a huge difference in the world. That You will guide them, God, into that destiny, whatever it is.” Logan ended that tear-filled prayer with kissing the baby’s head again, taking in the newborn’s sent and radiating that love to their child. 

“Oh, it warms my heart; you two are setting up your little one for such a wonderful life, because of your positive, prayerful loving words.” 

“So I need to know, did you see…what we have?” 

“The baby’s legs curled up as soon as it came out, so no, Logan I didn’t see. But I do see you have a healthy baby, that’s what’s important.” She had been filling in the time, date, and put their last name on the Birth Certificate between wiping some tears away at the beautiful words of prayer the new parents spoke in blessing for their baby, the rest would be filled out shortly with the name and weight and height, and of course sex. Meanwhile, Mona was still in awe about it all. _I can’t believe you are really here, the prophesied Sage one of human birth who will come to bring chaotic magic, magic we have never seen before. Well, you sure don’t look all that chaotic. I can’t remember too clearly what that rune on your head said or meant. It usually stays there for a few minutes, but it only stayed for 10 or so seconds before it vanished. Must be because you are a mortal, and to not worry or freak out the new parents._

“I think my hubby just wants to know if we have to go through our lists of boy and girl names again. Because I don’t think any of those names seem to fit anymore for some reason.” 

“I think we just threw them out the door to be honest, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Oh, wow, I still can’t get over this.” Logan couldn’t stop crying and being so overjoyed at the birth of their baby. The baby was moving and kicking and alert and happy. 


	3. Congratulations It’s A….What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to get out, but it is an important chapter, after all, and I wanted everything just right. Slight warning, afterbirth involved and mentioned, so if you are squeamish or younger than 5 or 6, parental guidance may be necessary. Also, just to be sure even if it is to say, hey, I like it so far, could someone leave a review I'm getting concerned I might have messed up and somehow left you, readers, without a way to leave reviews. I have works up on Fanfiction as well, under ClearaMorph, 2 that are about Morgyn as well, but AO3 is still new to me.

**_ Congratulations It’s A….What?!  _ **

After a bit of rest, especially the baby, who was between resting and active periods. Now in a resting period, as it tiredly blinks and takes a short rest sleep before being woken up. Meanwhile, new mother Maddison and new father Logan were looking adoringly at baby, trying to think up new names other than the ones they first had, but both of their minds were blank. It would help to know what they had first of all, before deciding on it, a different name other than the 8 names that they had to choose or pick from, depending on what the baby looked like or who the baby looked like more, in honor of their parents, as well as passed on relatives. The baby was so pretty and handsome, so it was hard, yes, as there was a bit of both grandparents and mom and dad in the baby. So none of the names would fit the baby now. So, it all had to hopefully come down to what they the new parents, without any outside influences, insisting this and that, to decide on that, the baby’s name. The names they had to choose from, now, just, really, did not fit, period, anyhow. Both of their parents thought it should be a family name, but Maddison and Logan weren’t too thrilled about the idea now, or at all, really. Out of those 8 names, none of them was their own choosing, and frankly, put, neither of them liked the baby names too much, nor liked having a duplicated name on either side of the family. Did they really have to do this? Seemed so, as they both started the arduous process of deciding on it, picking a name out, from the 8 they had to choose from. Depending on whom baby looked more like or favored in the family. 

“Got my dad’s eye shape. My mom’s nose.” 

“Your hair, my lips, and mouth.” Logan nods, adoringly knowing those, quite well as he kisses his wife and then the baby. “My dad’s ears and my mom’s chin for sure. Eye color? I have no idea the baby’s eyes are still pretty womb dark and not even baby blue. I don’t know they might be brown.” 

“No, they seem a bit lighter to be brown when they do change. Maybe hazel.” 

“No, no one in my family has hazel eyes, though.” 

“Same with mine. Too early to tell what our little one’s eye color will be. But he or she has a mix of both their grandparents and us.” 

“Were you after naming the baby after one of your relatives, is that it?” 

“Yeah,” Maddison sighs, shaking her head over the whole idea now. 

“Almost pushed into it. You have to name your baby this name, to honor your parents, or your dead uncle or aunt. Like they have some right to say we have to do it. This started long before we even conceived. Fortunately, Maddison showed very late in her pregnancy. So we were able to hide it well, up until she was 5 almost 6 months in, so they all think she had been only pregnant for 3 months before we made the official announcement. So…maybe…we can um…surprise them?” 

“Yeah, big surprise, all right, the baby is here already. I don’t like those names all that much, especially for my baby.” 

“Yeah, same, it’s too cliché to name your kid after your parent or your grandparent unless it is significant or has a significant meaning to it. Like born on the day of your deceased relative, then that’s one thing, it’s a sign from God then obviously. This is more or less, no, you just do it, you have to. It’s a family tradition, lots of families do this. Fortunately, we got a little sweet Sagittarius on our hands, and no one on either side is one. So no duplicate birthdates. So what do we do then? Pick our own?” 

“It’s our baby, not theirs, and if they want to see their grandchild and the new member of their family, well, they are going to have to accept some things. Namely, we have a say in things. Starting with the baby’s name, we pick it, not them. I did shut my phone completely off, did you also do that?” 

“Exactly. Yes, I shut it off when you told me you think you are in labor, but thinking it might still be Braxton Hicks, so to time the contractions. I only turned it back on again to call Mona when you knew for sure you were in labor. I think I shut it back off again after that, so there would not be any interruptions or disturbances, I’m pretty sure I,” checking, “yes, I shut it back off. Oh, I get it what you’re after doing. Yes, great idea, how will they know you were due to deliver anyhow? So yeah, total privacy to decide on it. It’s amazing how well Maddison has hidden her pregnancy. As far as the grandparents think and know, she is late into her second trimester, early, third, as she didn’t look as far along as she really was. Only the doctor and we knew the truth.” 

“Every pregnancy is different, including when you show, and Maddison, you are a bit longer in the trunk, so that might have contributed to it when you start to show you are pregnant. Well, I take it the grandparents will surely be surprised. You don’t have to name your baby anything you don’t want to, especially if you were pushed into it, that isn’t right, at all, to do that to either of you. All the more reason to rebel and to find a name, you like. It sounds like your parents and relatives were taking your God-given right to choose and free will away, by insisting on it, by giving, **_your baby_** , a family name. So, pick a name you like, it’s your right as the baby’s parents, not theirs, they can have their say, push all they want, but in the end, it is still your choice, not theirs to make, and it is an important one. If you don’t want to name the baby after a relative, you do not have to. Find a name you both like, you have a few days to decide on that, there is no rush. Just don’t go making any calls, right away to tell the new grandparents that the baby is here before the officialized Birth Certificate comes in, or at least sent off at least. As this can be changed as much as you want in picking out a name before it is sent off, and possibly while in the process of being made.” 

“Yeah, we will do that. Do you want to do that, pick a name we both like, and hopefully one our baby likes as well? I didn’t want to have to name the baby after anyone to be quite honest. I just didn’t have the heart to tell them, no.” 

“Yes, I’m all for it. Sigh, this is what I wanted from the start as well, it is only right. It is our baby; Mona is right on that, we should choose the baby’s name, no one else.” 

“I can’t tell if it is a boy or a girl for starters. Can you?” Maddison shakes her head no. 

“So, what do we have a…?” Madison couldn’t take the curiosity any longer and gently turned the baby a bit, and gently over, and lifted its legs up slightly and looked. “Ohh, it’s okay, we just want to know what you are, we’re curious to know if you are a little boy or a little girl so we can decide on a name for you. That’s it, turn over, let’s see.” But…jerking her head back, in complete utter confusion and surprise. Maybe it was just the umbilical cord that was in the way, as the baby wiggles and kicks a bit; wanting back to the warm embrace, but still being on mother’s belly was still warm, comfy, safe, and cozy, and did not cry, but made fussy sounds, being turned gently over and having its legs lifted up. But baby’s gender as she looked at it, was unclear, confusing. Did she lose part of her sight? No, oh, maybe the cord was obscuring it. Or maybe…was it just small? She did see what she saw, but it still wasn’t quite correct. “Is that a penis…?” But for some reason…. “Where are your…huh what the?” Maddison shook her head, eyes going wide, at what else she saw, down there, as well! 

“No, that’s a…it looks like a girl, but…it looks like a vagina to me, what the, huh, but, oh my, we got a big girl, that’s a big…what?” Moving the cord out of the way, as the baby kicked and moves again and it got in the way, between their legs. Something was not right…down there! “What the? It can’t be that, is it? That looks more like a penis as well rather than a… What?” 

“That’s what I want to know is that a penis or a big clitoris, or what? What did we have, a boy, and if so, where are his testicles, or a girl, with a big clitoris? Is that even possible to have a girl with a clitoris that big that it sticks out like that like it’s a mini penis?” 

“Hmmm, hmm, you have a healthy baby.” She checked and made sure the cord was not in the way as Mona looked closely at the baby’s genitals just to be sure. Still, it was plain to Mona what the baby’s sex was and nodded and noted on the Birth Certificate as such, as she even hears the Good Lord confirm it as such. “Wow, sex….” Mona drew the symbol as well as the word for the baby’s sex on the Birth Certificate; it was apparent to her what they had, even before the Lord had confirmed it. She had seen it a few times and was knowledgeable of these sorts of things. Being a midwife, she had to know about these sorts of special occasions. Though not always able to diagnose the type, Mona did know of a few. So yes, Mona would have to refer to her books, on that, to try to sort it all out, of the type that this baby has. Especially if the parents needed or wanted to know. There was one type of condition that was a danger to the baby’s health and wellbeing after their birth, so Mona would be back here later on today, and or the next day or in 2 days at the latest, just to be sure the baby was okay and thriving. “How very fitting it is that your sex is that. Very fitting indeed. I saw it, and see it, your child will be a peacemaker, a bridge, to unite worlds, and bring a new era and understanding, and that your baby has a wondrous, shall I say, magical destiny ahead of it.” 

“That’s wonderful,” Maddison smiles. 

“It sure is. But we want to know what did we have, a girl, or a boy?” 

“See for yourself.” She showed them the partly filled out Birth Certificate the weight height and name were not yet filled in, but the sex of their baby was. “The Lord confirmed it to me as such; this is your baby’s sex. The Lord told me, yes, Mona, you are correct, the baby is…” 

“SEX: INTERSEX??” Both had never heard of that before and were both equally confused as to be expected. “What O??” 

“Well, that’s the international sex symbol for intersex. Or this one, it might be better,” doing a slash - not through but beside the O - and did the other international sex symbol for intersex of an O or a circle with both the male and female sex symbols, “since your baby seems to me clearly having both male and female sex parts. Either that or it’s an enlarged clitoris. Possible hyperplasia, maybe. Guess we’ll wait and see what it is when they pee. If your baby pees out of what I presume is a penis or out a hole in their vagina. We’ll have to wait. Or the hyperplasia if it is that makes it look like it’s a penis or phallus shape, with which they might urinate out of. Still, I’m not an expert, to say for sure one way or another. As long as your baby can pee, and it doesn’t hurt them or causes any sort of distresses or baby isn’t having any difficulties going pee, from wherever; that’s the most important part. If not well…” She prayed that was not the case. After a breastfeed, and after waiting 8 to 10 minutes to pass for baby to digest, about then, either of watching and waiting for it, or putting the baby into a held squat position and then cueing baby with urination sounds, should do it, to see the baby pee, and possibly poop, and from where to determine if there was any cause for alarm. Right now, the baby was not in any sort of distress whatsoever, and so neither should the new parents. This was an extraordinary occasion, not every parent got to have a boy and a girl, in one birthing session, except for in the case of some twins or triplets, let alone one all in one baby. 

Logan was so confused, “I don’t care about the sex, really, but I’m baffled. Do I have a son or daughter? What’s intersex?” 

“Congratulations, you have a son and a daughter, all in one. Congratulations. So it looks like your baby will enjoy fishing while sipping cups of tea and wrapped around both of your fingers. Here you go, Logan, hold your baby while you can, as you do need time after the birth before and after the umbilical cord gets cut, to hold your baby as well, and to bond with baby. Because you won’t be able to for at least an hour as mommy and baby needs at least an hour or more of skin-to-skink contact and quiet, undisturbed rest. Just let me wash-up my hands again before I tie off the cord. After the cord gets cut, I will weigh and measure your baby. You can hold the baby for a little while longer or until the baby gets fussy or clear signs baby needs its mother. Then it’s time to see it, the magic happening as you breastfeed your baby for the first time. You will be breastfeeding, right?” 

“Yes, for sure, at least until they are a toddler, maybe longer,” Maddison smiles, but with some evident worry written all over her face. “Can we delay the cord-cutting?” 

“Absolutely, there is no rush; you can wait till after the third stage of labor after the placenta is delivered to cut it, or longer if you like. Regardless daddy should have a chance to hold his baby too. Keep an on-off look for it, the placenta delivering while I go wash-up. Give me a shout if you see it coming out I need to make sure it is all in one piece when it comes out.” 

Logan nods he would, and had been cuddling the baby on his bare chest and then had to have another look, as Mona had walked off to scrub and wash-up. Maybe there was a mistake, perhaps due to the birth; things were, more prominent than they would typically be. Maybe that ‘penis’ was just an erect clitoris. But clearly, there was no mistake. As soon as Mona got back, Logan had to mention it ask, “So our baby looks like a boy and a girl, down there. I just really don’t get it, how that happens.” 

“Yes, I know, that’s because your baby is both sexes a little of both, half of each, so to speak. So intersex can be ambiguous genitals like you have here and or a mix of gonads, hormones, as well as sex chromosomes. Your baby doesn’t fit into the neat little box of boy or girl; they are in-between the sexes, which is intersex. So you got a special blessing because, unlike most babies, you got a baby who is both, all in one. The important thing is your baby is healthy, not what sex or gender it is. Sex, as you know, is assigned at birth, but gender is a choice for the child in the end, who and what they really are, or feel they are or identify as. Me assigning your baby as intersex, and that is what they are, lets them choose their correct gender identity whatever it will be. Wise doctors and midwives like me, who are knowledgeable about this, see the importance and implications of why it is wise to assign a baby like this as intersex, rather than boy or girl, which in this case is wrong to do. Because intersex is their true sex. Their gender, however, or rather gender identity, is another matter. Because if say I put down male because I see what appears maybe a boy, part, or a female because I see what might be perceived as a girl, but later the child identifies not as that gender, but the opposite, we got a problem. Their sex and gender identity do not match. Assigning an intersex baby as intersex, which is not only what they are, but also allows the older child freedom of choice to choose what gender identity is best for them; because right now, there is no way to know that. Some normal or typical gendered people reject their assigned sex. I believe that’s called gender dysphoria.” 

“That’s true.” Maddison was confused. Then worried and guilt-ridden. “Was it something I did? Did I or we do this to our baby? We should have gotten more ultrasounds done, but we just didn’t want to know what we were having, letting it be a surprise. We figured one or both of us would be or get too tempted if we had gotten any more ultrasounds before the second trimester when they can find that out.” 

“Looks like we did get one all right, a huge big surprise neither one of us were expecting.” 

“But at least we would have known, to at least be prepared, Logan.” 

“You did nothing, not a thing wrong. I’m actually glad you didn’t bother to get an ultrasound to find out your baby’s sex. Know why?” Both shake their heads, no. “Because the doctors would have after seeing it developing ‘abnormally’ would strongly, if necessary, advise you to come in to have the birth and possible induction at the hospital and possibly an unnecessary C-Section. And worse when they take your baby off before you even get to hold it. I don’t want to tell you the horrors of what some bad doctors would or could do, without any consent from either of you, the 3 of you, the most critical consent being your baby’s consent. Some of it is not informative and just secretive; other times, they say nothing and just go straight to surgery to correct it, so the parents are ‘happy’ to have one gender or the other or to treat or relieve any anxieties the parents feel. Fixing what does not need to be fixed and removing what does not need to be removed. It is so wrong, so very wrong. A Birth Certificate can be changed; surgery is permanent. Hence why I put down intersex for your baby’s sex. But no, you did nothing wrong. It just happens sometimes. It’s as common as redheads, about that number, the natural ones I’m talking of, not the dyed variety, the real redheads, that’s about 1.7% of the whole population.” 

Logan had to know, she seemed more knowledgeable, and though he loved to read, and would be, of course, now researching and reading a lot about this, still needed to know now. So he at least as the baby’s father could do right by his child. “So, should we treat our baby as a boy or a girl or what? What’s your advice on this? I have no idea. I don’t want to give our baby the wrong gender identity. If that’s even a possibility.” 

“It’s going to be a bit difficult not to slip up or go into one gender or the other, but that’s all right; just try your best. Try to shoot for gender-neutral as best you can, for the first years. Starting off with a unisex name, a boy-girl name, that’s the only name suggestion I’m giving to you, choosing the actual name is up to all of you and treating your baby as gender-neutral as you can. I only suggest this, because as they grow into their gender identity, they won’t be stuck with a name that is one sex or the other, that way no matter what gender they might identify as, or as both, the name will be suitable for either or, or both. Oooh, give a little push Maddison, there it comes. But their actual name is up to you to decide on, it’s only a friendly suggestion, you don’t have to take it.” 

“That sounds like good advice. What do you think, yes, no, maybe?” 

“Ewww, ohh. Feels like when I have my period and I have been sitting for a while, and a big glob of blood or congealed blood comes out. Only a whole lot bigger, like a jellyfish. Yes, a unisex name sounds like a perfectly good idea.” 

“I know, the easy yet gross part, delivering the placenta, and yeah, that’s pretty much how I would describe it too, and what it looks like. So I don’t know what you want to do with the placenta, some eat it, some just want to look at it, and then they are done, others use it to plant something like a tree and use it as fertilizer. Yes, it’s all here and all in one piece.” 

“We decided on planting a tree,” beams Logan, “when it warms up a bit, we’ll plant an apple tree. We already have it paid for and growing in the hydroponic nursery waiting for us, for when spring comes. It’s going to have nice big bright red apples. Maybe by the following fall, our little baby will be able to have their first one off the tree, or as applesauce.” 

“Oooh sounds yummy; hopefully, your baby will be enjoying eating apples as well. As for the question, it’s best to let your child choose, things they can choose, like outfits, toys, colors, and things it is capable of doing, as baby grows. Possibly in time, your little one will make it obvious if they are a girl or a boy more, or even say so, and that’s when you can start treating your child as such. But maybe they won’t identify as either gender; if they don’t, then, that’s okay too. You might have a child who identifies as both genders, as well, or they might decide on one for a while then the other, exploring both sexes what one fits them, and then might decide on one gender over the other fits them better, or that they like both and be something a little in-between. So whatever your child grows up to be, and identify as, you have to love and accept that. You get a normal gendered baby that grows up rejecting their sex. That child grows up not comfortable in their own skin and wants to be the other gender, sigh, and most distressful, a sex change operation. It’s different and yet similar here to that. But yet it is also the opposite. Transgender people fight for the operations they want, while intersex people fight for operations they do not want to have, or need.” 

“Is our baby really okay?” Logan was worried if the baby would even survive with genitals that had a part that looked like a penis, but the rest looked like a vagina, yet; neither was fully boy or girl. “Is everything really okay? You know, down there?” 

“We need to go to the doctor and…” 

“There is no need to go to the doctor…” she says and then very emphatically says, “and I very strongly advise you to heed my words. Stay away from doctors! I mean it!” Startled by Mona’s sharp words, the baby cries. “Sorry about that, baby, didn’t mean to startle or scare you. I need to warn your parents for your best interest, at heart, little one.” Mona sent some unnoticeable, calming waves of magic, and the baby stopped crying. It was Tamed Magic; a lot of Tamed Magic spells were useful in her career, as well as the one obvious Practical Magic spell, of course. “I say this out of all truth, love, and deep concern for the wellbeing of your baby, to stay well away from doctors. They will operate on your child to change its sex to look normal, and your baby will have more problems growing up after that with mutilated genitals. Because regardless of how careful and knowledgeable and skilled they are, it is still mutilation of the genitals. Not to mention when the child finds out the truth about what happened to them. I pity the child, the parents, who consented to it, and anger towards the vile doctors who dare suggested, let alone did the surgery, but mostly deep sadness for the child. You wind up with a doctor like that, and they will take things out of your baby or child that your little one needs, such as gonads. Do not ever allow that nor go see any doctor about it. So do your research, learn more about intersex. Speak up about it, say, no, to surgeries, get, and be, and stay, informed. If you have to see a doctor, stay away from the older fuddy-duddies who have old out-of-date corrupted wrong ideas, and old doctor information on intersex babies and children. It’s best to try to find an intersex specialist or a knowledgeable doctor, preferably a newer one that is reasonably new in starting out their career as a doctor. Or a doctor who knows more about intersex conditions, with up-to-date information on things regarding intersex, one who will not jump to surgery, we gotta correct this and that, but one who will help to give you the information and the resources you need, while helping your baby with the care it needs. I assure you your baby is healthy and happy, just the way they are. The important things your baby needs right now are love, warmth, understanding, care, and acceptance for who and what they are. As all babies and children need. As long as the baby can urinate and defecate, there is no need to go near the doctor, at all, for at least 6 months until it’s time for their vaccinations. I’ll give your baby its first ones, but after 6 months, when that time comes around, you might be able to get them to give you a house call for that so that you don’t have to go into a hospital for the shots. As some well-meaning doctors don’t always know what is best for these types of situations. While some are just plain stupid, and cruel, and downright, evil. At times yes, there will be a need to do emergency surgery to help the baby urinate and defecate; there is also an intersex type that does require medical attention, CAH.” Saying it a bit slowly as she remembers what it is called, “Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia, as they will have problems making their own cortisone, or salt-wasting, where they can’t produce the right levels of hormones to control the salt in their body. But I do not think your baby has those problems. But to be sure of it, because it is not only medically necessary, regardless if a baby is intersex or not, but because it is a real medical emergency if it is not addressed. I will draw some blood from your baby and have it tested at the hospital for that, and will be back here in a few hours to give you the results of the test, and will return in a day or two to also check in on you and your baby, to make sure that everything is going well, and any questions or concerns you might have, about anything. However, I will stick around till baby at least urinates and maybe until it has its first bowel movement. Usually, after its first feeding will be enough to stimulate that.” 

“All right, later, you can check for that. Honey, okay now to cut the cord, or a little longer?” 

“Yeah, you can cut it now.” 

Mona after doing a thorough wash-up again, and with sterilized tools, clamps off the cord and ties it off. “Here you are; if you are ready, one, or both of you can cut the cord now. It’s a little bit rubbery, so you have to really cut it. Don’t worry; it doesn’t hurt the baby to cut it.” 

The cord was a bit rubbery as Logan cut it, “Here you are; you’re free. Welcome to the world, and to the family, our special intersex baby.” Logan cut the cord and finally got a chance to hold the newborn to cuddle and rock it, after Mona dressed the umbilical cord stump and bandaged it up with sterile gauze wraps, to keep it clean and dry. Walking around a bit to show baby around. “Now, we just need to give you a name. All the boy and girl names that were picked out for you won’t fit you at all anymore. And you know what? I’m glad because we didn’t get a say nor a choice in giving you a name. Now we do have the choice. I’m actually glad you are intersex, a boy, and a girl, in one, times two, because we can try raising you as both, or at least until you can say no. As well as experience the joy of having a boy and a girl all in one child. Starting off with a unisex name. So maybe you can help us to pick a name that fits you, and you like. I know you can’t talk yet, but you sure can cry, right? So if you don’t like any of the names we try out on you to see what fits you, just give us a little cry to say, no, I don’t like that name, or to say, yes, or I do like that name, you can coo to say yes. You can coo, right? Maybe even smile a little,” giving baby’s cheek a tickle rub caress, and baby did smile, and even gave a little happy noise that could be considered a coo out of the baby. He was so happy and proud of his newborn child, regardless of what it was and always would be. “See that’s a coo and a smile, so if you like one of the names we test out, you can do that to say yes, or frown or cry to say no. Do you know what, little one, want to know a secret? I have been waiting to get to do this for months to get to hold you in my arms when Maddison, your mommy told me she was pregnant with you. I’ve been waiting for years before that to become a father. Today is the day. Mona how can you be so sure, our baby will be okay growing up like this,” Logan was concerned as he should be to help and protect their baby. “Here, I guess you do need to weigh and measure the baby. I’m guessing 8 and a quarter Lbs. is the weight.” 

“Hmm, let’s see, oh, you might be right about that, let’s see. Let’s see how much you weight little one.” Wrapping the baby in a cloth sling with a tight knot and checked the baby’s weight. “Your guess was pretty close, 8 and a half.” Writing that down on the Birth Certificate. “Now, we got to get your height.” Unwrapping the cloth measured baby, she told the new parents. “I know your baby will be fine; it will all be fine, just like with all things, be honest and open with your child at all times, don’t ever lie to them. Giving age-appropriate explanations are one thing, but don’t ever lie to them about it, or be afraid to tell them, I or we don’t know. You are 20 inches so 50 centimeters in length.” Putting that down on the Birth Certificate. “Your child will be fine, I promise, because I know, firsthand, as I have spent many hours talking with my intersex friend and she is so happy that she was never changed. Her name is Minerva Charm. She has testicles, and the rest is female. She also has a male voice due to that very reason. Similar and different from what you have here. One more hug from daddy, and you can go right back onto mommy’s bosom. Every intersex child is different. She had been harassed for this for many years by different doctors whenever she went in to have routine checkups, to have those gonads and her testicles removed, years. Why? Right between Maddison’s breasts just lower of it, yes, perfect. Oh, and for your information, if you don’t already know it, gonads are not only your primary reproductive organs but also necessarily vital for health as they regulate and produce hormones your body needs. For many things. How foolish to remove them, just to look normal, and then have to be put on hormonal therapy after. She was harassed by a doctor, correction, many doctors, all because she was not normal down there, harassed, by a doctor, by doctors, who should be knowledgeable about these sorts of things, that is just totally unacceptable and cruel. You need to look like a female, so we need to surgically remove… Minerva would not allow it. Why? To look normal, down there? No, that is not right. That was all it was, to look normal, to fit in. No. Stand out, be different. Everyone is different in some way, that’s a fact, that’s life. Minerva is healthy and happy and living her best life the way she was born, just the way God made her. She identifies as a female, even though she sounds like a male.” 

Maddison wondered, “Will our baby be able to um, have…other babies, you know, when they are older, or not?” 

“It is highly possible, but some cannot. I do not know if your baby will ever menstruate or be able to produce sperm or neither. Not without an ultrasound, and even then, I cannot guarantee even that or anything. But as long as you heed my advice, your baby can and will have a healthy life, and if they can, if they have one or more of those organs inside of them to reproduce one way or another, if you stay away, from surgery. Stay away from any surgery; it will give them the best chance to be able to reproduce. Some doctors not only want to remove things to look normal; they will also sterilize the babies, so they cannot reproduce. Minerva has had two children, a boy and then a girl, and I got the pleasure of helping to deliver both of them into the world. She would not have had that at all, I’m sure if those idiot doctors had done to her what they had wanted by removing things from her and especially sterilizing her. Those gonads are there for a reason, and if removed, she would get sick, need to be put on hormone therapy to replace the hormones she lost due to the removal of her gonads. So don’t even believe the lies doctors tell you. It’s the exact opposite of what they tell you. Your baby needs to have this removed or to undergo surgery to be healthy. Your baby whatever they have, they need them; they are there for a reason. Especially if they tell you that you must make your child look normal to fit in.” 

“That is so stupid though if you really think about it, it’s plastic surgery on babies, like a nose job,” comments Logan. “Not to mention the increased health risks for the other.” 

“Exactly, that is exactly what it is, cosmetic surgery is all it is, completely unnecessary. Not to mention inappropriate and very dangerous. Far worse, cutting down or removing something, your little one needs to be there, whatever it is. Minerva had been given the precious gift of choice by her parents, that choice to stay as is, or be operated on later on in life when Minerva was old enough to understand everything that is involved in that, all of the risks any benefits, everything, to look normal down there. Because frankly put, back then, in their days, this was new surgery and was sounding far too risky and for what, appearances only, and the risk of harm and far worse death of their newborn baby. That risk is there as well nowadays still. Huh, and frankly put, when the doctor advised the parents to remove their baby’s testicles, all the parents could think of, is castration, like an animal, like an ox or bull, it wasn’t right, especially on a baby, on their baby. Surgery like that is completely utterly unnecessary. If they want it when they are older, now, that is different, and a different case, down the road. That choice should be for them, with all of the cards down on the table, and big questions of why they want it done, prayerful thought, and consideration of the implications, for them to make that choice, only. Don’t take that freedom of choice away from your baby, and far worse.” 

“Oh, no, what’s the matter, you’re on mommy,” the baby had been fussing and now started up crying but not out of pain or anything worrisome, it was for something they needed, food, hunger, the baby hunger cry. Logan watched in awe, as the baby crawled, kicking its way up to Maddison’s breasts. So, this must be the magic happening. The kicks were giving tender firm jerks to her womb, causing it to contract and helping Maddison not to bleed as much. Had the placenta not already been delivered, this would have aided that as well. All in all, it was good for the mother and child and father to watch it all and cherish it. “Wow, you are just kicking and moving around. Active little one, you sure are. That is amazing to watch.” 

Maddison worried, asks, “Um, is my baby okay, why is…?” 

“Yes, healthy and; hungry. Baby is crying out of hunger, that’s all, no need to be worried. Just let it be and watch the magic, it’s happening.” 

At its instinctual best shortly after birth was doing it, a milestone! Already baby was actively moving its way up to mother’s breasts. Even with its limited vision could see not only mother’s face and father’s as well and even Mona when in the field of vision, but mostly the dark color of the areolas on mother’s breasts. Its sense of smell, and taste, fully developed, and was salivating and drooling and licking. Only pausing to rest for a few seconds, as the baby was quite alert and making its way to find food. Both smelling it and tasting it on their hands, the smell of the amniotic fluid was strong and was very similar to the smell of mother’s breasts. Hence food! The baby was hungry and after getting to the source of food! “Neh, neh, aah-neh!” 

“All your baby wants is love, care, assurance, warmth, sleep, and milk, right now. I know that cry, memorize that cry, neh, neh, neh, that’s the, I’m hungry, for milk cry. Are you ready now to do it? Be the parents your baby needs you to be to this extra special intersex baby, and all the adventures and wondrous destiny that it has ahead of it?” They both look at each other and nod, yes. “Now watch the wonder of it all. This is a beautiful moment to cherish right here. Free of cost. All little ones know it instinctually, and get to it in their own time.” 


	4. Name Game And Everything Really Is Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long. I have chapters written ahead, as that's sometimes how the creativity flows. New chapters should be up sooner now rather than later. Just have to work on editing, revising a bit, and mostly spelling.

**_ Name Game And Everything Really Is Okay.  _ **

The baby had all this time since been put on mother’s chest just below her naked bosoms had been moving, kicking and wiggling and crawling its way to get up to mother’s breasts and drooling and licking and then looks up and saw mother’s face, blurry as their vision was as a newborn. 

Logan looks at the baby in awe at what their baby was doing. “Wow, look at that. What is that? She’s uh, he’s uh, they are, doing that all on their own to get food.” 

“Breast crawl. All babies know where to find food. It’s a joyous time, free of cost, of course. This is an important sacred time.” 

“You’re a smart little baby, you know exactly what to do, to find food,” Maddison whispers. “You will be one smart, clever one as you grow and get older. Just what we prayed for.” 

The baby saw the dark areola of mother’s breast. Bobbing its head a bit to position it better, and with a wide-open mouth latched right on and with a mouthful of breast, started suckling. It was a lot of work being born, and the baby was very hungry for its first feed of milk. 

“Clever little one. That did not take too long; you figured that right out very quickly. I can’t believe you did that all on your own,” Maddison tears over in joy at the beauty of it all. “You are so clever, sweetie. Yes, those are for you, daddy has to share now.” 

“My pleasure, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha oh wow, beautiful, that’s amazing. So all those boy and girl names are thrown out the door.” 

“I didn’t like them that much to be honest, so it’s all good. Is the baby sucking on me, nursing, right, and have a good latch on me?” 

“Yes, the baby has a good latch. When you let the baby do it, initialize the breastfeed, you will find they usually latch onto you perfectly. Well, I always come prepared. Guess what I got,” heading to her bag, she took out a big book. “Here you are, a big book of baby names, and yes, there’s a unisex section right here,” turning to the pages where that started. “Be sure you find something you both like and you think the baby will like.” 

Logan held the book and started looking through it. Mona meanwhile began to clean up and put the placenta into a container she was directed to. “There’s a Tupperware container in the kitchen that you can put the placenta in. It’s in the cupboard beside the fridge. Just put some tape on it saying it’s the placenta, and put it in the freezer. Thank you so much. Hey, how about Sydney?” There was a section that started with popular unisex names, so Logan began to look there. 

“No, doesn’t sound right.” 

“How about Riley?” 

“Maybe, but still doesn’t sound right. It doesn’t fit our baby.” 

“Hmmm…uh…Bailey?” 

“Ugh, no, certainly not.” 

“Oh, how about Sage?” 

“Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,” Mona couldn’t help but think that was funny, the new baby Sage being named Sage. It would be pretty coincidental. 

Wondering about the burst of laughter, Logan asks, “What’s so funny, Mona?” 

“It’s just a little funny, to me is all.” 

Maddison looks over, “What’s so funny about that name?” 

“Trust me, you’ll find out in a few years when it happens, regardless, if you use that name or not. It would just be funny and amusingly coincidental if you used that name.” 

“Is that a bad thing or a good thing, you mean,” Maddison asks. 

“Just funny, ha,-ha, it’s cute funny; I saw a glimpse of your baby’s future, so that name, if you use it, would be coincidental.” 

Logan realizes, “So, our baby is a Sage, then? Of what then?” 

“Yes, and you will find out, I cannot say of what, as I do not even know. I just knew and saw your baby is destined to be a Sage, but I do not know what kind of Sage your child will be, Sage of what. If you do not wish to use it as a first name, it might be nice as a middle name.” 

“Yeah, we have to think of that too.” Logan had been randomly flipping through the pages, and hit the L’s this time, “Huh, well, what do you know, looks like my name is unisex too, or at least has become so.” Skimming and flipping through, found a different name, “Taylor?” 

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Maddison didn’t bother to open her eyes. 

“Are you ready for a sleep or nap?” 

“Getting there.” 

“Want me to stop?” 

“No, keep bouncing them off me. Us.” 

“Hmmm, how about, Jordan?” 

“Oh, God, no, I hate that name.” 

Flipping through, “Rowan?” 

“I thought that meant red or red hair.” 

“It does.” 

“No, doesn’t match, we got a blondie baby.” 

“Oh, here’s one that does match. Winter.” 

“Nah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, no, it’s funny, but no.” 

“Hmm, Jesse, Reece, Frances, how about those?” 

“No, they don’t fit, don’t sound right.” Looking at the baby, who is still attached but frowns. “I don’t think the baby likes those names either.” 

“Hungry, little baby, I can hear the sucking and gulping.” 

“It is pretty vigorous. You got quite the appetite, I must say. Start with the A names and work our way through it.” 

“Yeah, fine, I’m sure we will find something we both like and our baby likes.” Flipping to the A section of the unisex names, “Okay, so, stop me if you find one you like, hey, there’s Addison, that’s close to Maddison.” 

“Huh, no, no naming after us. Next.” 

“Do you want me to go through all of them or the ones I like?” 

“Ones you like or pop out at you,” yawning, “I’ll look at it later when I’m not so tired.” 

“All right, stop me when you hear a good one, “Aiden, Alex,” Maddison cringes, “Andy,” She jerks her head back, surprised at that one, and shakes her head no. “Angel, Archer, Ashton…?” 

“No, none of those fit. Any ideas?” 

“You’ll know it when you hear it; it will sound and fit right.” Mona thought. “What about any name meanings, do you have any of those in mind?” 

Logan thought, “Hmm, we’re both Aquarius’s and love the water. Maybe a water name.” 

“Yeah, and my family came from France in Champs part of France, so hmm, maybe not so much a French name but maybe. Something to do with water, and there is the ocean in France too.” 

“I’ll have a look. Let’s get you cleaned up a bit.” After getting Maddison cleaned up and then getting her hands and arms washed up thoroughly, she returned with all the things sterilized and she needs, to do the shots, blood draws, and eye drops. “All right, so, I need to get some blood for the tests as well as do the needles. So keep on feeding your baby.” Cleaning up a spot on the baby’s heel, Mona took the Guthrie card and, with a lancet, pricked baby’s heel. Of course, the baby cried out but continued to nurse. “I know, I’m sorry, it’s just to make sure you are healthy little one, and keep you that way, healthy. There that’s the worst of it, hold the baby’s foot up, that’s it, let gravity do its work,” getting the necessary drops of blood. As well as a sample to do the other 2 tests she needed to run. Then puts a cotton ball on the baby’s foot and tapes it up. “Two more needles to protect your baby, and then eye drops.” 

“Can you do the eye drops, now, to give our baby a break to recover?” 

“Of course, Logan,” putting the eye drops in, the room was still dark in the dim living room. “There you are; that’s not bad at all. This needle isn’t bad, I find,” one injection in one thigh then the other. The baby cried a bit for the second one. “Yeah, that one usually does it. It’s done now, baby, it’s all done. This is all to keep you healthy. A little pain now prevents you from having a lot of pain in the future. Looks like you’re done eating or had enough. Well, pee-pee test and poo test now, see if we can get you to go pee. It’s probably too soon, but we shall see. I’ll try again if you don’t go pee, but since you popped off the breast, that’s usually a good sign that you need to pee and or poo.” 

“Is this going to hurt?” 

“No, Logan, not at all, relief, if it works, it could be too soon. The baby needs time to digest it and for the milk to stimulate its bowels. But we will see. I don’t know if it was the pain that made your baby pop off the breast or that it was full or needs to relieve itself. It’s a simple little trick, just going to hold your baby and see if cueing the baby will do it.” Placing a soaker pad down gets handed the baby and puts the baby into a squat position over the soaker pad. Mona watches the baby’s front end as she cues the baby. “Pssss, pssss, pssss, pssss.” Seconds later, the baby urinates. “Aha, so it is a penis, and baby is happy and relieved, oh, oh my, yup, and the first bowel movement with it too. Perfect. No distress, no pain, so no need to worry. In fact, the baby looks quite pleased with themself over that. As you should be. Good job, nice work getting that all out.” 

“I want to hold my baby,” Mona wipes the baby clean and hands baby over to its father to hold again, after getting a diaper on it. “There you are. Might still be hungry, you can try the other breast.” 

“How long till you get those test results back,” Maddison asks. 

“No longer than 2 weeks, but for the salt-wasting and the CAH, I can have that back here later on today. I can run those tests in the lab at the hospital myself. I’d rather run those personally than a doctor and or lab worker knows about this, in a case like this. It’s to protect your baby, so the hospital doesn’t find out right away. The longer they don’t know about your baby being intersex, the better.” 

Suspiciously she asks, “You’re not going to get into trouble for this, are you, for our sakes?” 

“Oh, no, certainly not. Your baby doesn’t even have a name yet. So who’s to know whose little baby it is, besides us? Right? Not a thing to worry about; everything is really okay. I also do not want you to live any of your lives in secret over this. Don’t let this become a shrouded in mystery thing, or become a taboo or a secrecy thing, you feel that you have to hide it away. Give your child a good body image: love and acceptance of themselves of who and what they are. But do be prepared to accept that they might not want anyone to know. That’s okay, their body is theirs, and if they want to keep that private, that they are intersex, you have to love and accept that. You also need to teach good touches, bad touches, private parts, and all of that when the time is right. It’s just at this time we don’t need the doctors nosing in, Social Workers either, or anyone else who might call to report a baby like that. It’s just I read a lot of horrible things. I know some doctors will do some things, thee worst things in some countries to intersex babies, parents included, namely killing them. Surgeries that are not needed are just as bad and can be just as crippling, leaving the baby and child confused. It’s just right now to protect your family and this one’s life; you might want to keep it on the down-low until you know or sense that it is okay and safe to let others know and or find a suitable doctor. If there are any problems after I do the tests, and after the lab gets the test results back from the heel prick test, I will find out and let you know what those results are as well.” 

“Are you leaving soon,” Maddison asks. 

“In an hour or so, just going to make sure you eat something and tidy up, and I’ll be on my way. Any worries or concerns, you call me right away. But for now, just enjoy your baby, your gift from God, and that is what they are a gift from God, an extraordinary gift from God, this one is. While you work on picking out a name, I’ll see if I can find a name that means water and sea and maybe of French origins.” There was a bit of tidying up and putting things away and making sure Maddison was eating and even made sure Logan ate as well. There were some leftovers from the large 8 serving meal she made. “That’s about it; I’ll be back later today and or tomorrow.” 

“Bye,” Maddison yawns tiredly. 

“Goodbye, see you soon. Come on, honey, let’s get you into bed before you collapse.” 

“I’ll hold the baby. You help Maddison to bed.” Being handed the baby, held up the diapered baby, and smiles at the baby Sage. Whispering it in baby’s ear, “I can’t wait to see you in the Realm of Magic on that day, and soon, fulfilling your role as a new magic Sage, and what kind of magic you will bring to us.” But there was a pang of melancholy there as she gently rocked the baby that she feared she might not live to see that glorious day. 

“Aaah-oooh.” Sensing the sadness. 

“I do hope I get to see that day.” She sensed something terrible was brewing, there had been many Spellcaster deaths, too many for it to be accidental or coincidence, something they say, was afoot, and it wasn’t right. They may have an evildoer in their midst, and not even know it. But, whom? She prayed she might get enlightened, soon, before another life is taken unnecessarily. 

“We’re going to take a nap together. Can you bring the baby?” 

“Sure. Ready for a nap or sleep too?” She cast the restful spell on the baby, so it would be tired and sleepy for many hours, or groggy, for the most part, when awake unless nursing. Usually, magic cannot be cast on children and younger, but Tamed Magic was different in that respect; as it was a form of helpful everyday magic that, yes, can be cast even on babies, toddlers, and children, well, some of those spells, like the Restful spell, and the discipline spell for naughty Spellcasters. “Somnus quietus. Rapidus oculus motus quieti corporis et mens. (Restful sleep. Rapid eye movements to rest the body and the mind.) Restoremregeneratum.” Mona took the baby upstairs and into Logan and Maddison’s bedroom, and there she saw what she wanted to see. “Oh, here you are, oh, and here’s your bassinet, in you go, and I’ll tuck you in. Have a good rest, all of you. I’ll see myself out.” It was best they got some rest as well. “Are you both on maternity leave?” 

“Yeah, we both are. Why,” asks Logan. 

“New baby, you need your rest. You can’t take care of your baby well if you don’t take care of yourselves, so you need your rest, both of you. So while you do take care of your baby, don’t forget to take care of yourself. If you weren’t on your maternity and paternity leave, I was going to tell you that you need to take it in.” Logan nods; Maddison was already softly snoring. Upon leaving, Mona did it, right before going out the door, secretly, with Spectral Reach, cast, Restful, the Tamed Magic spell on the parents, as she had done for the baby. After looking around to make sure no one saw her do it, she cast Transportalate to teleport to the hospital in Sulani, as Glimmerbrook was far too small to have one. It was the hospital that she worked out of or from. Mona there took in the blood samples but kept the one she needed to do personally, hidden. “There’s been a delivery. I have the Guthrie test card, but the baby is nameless right now.” She knew the card would get a number as an ID number, with her name and ID number attached to it. As soon as that was generated, she headed to the lab and ran the needed tests. There were times the lab got busy with the doctors and Lab Tec’s, and on some days and times like right now, it was quiet. Mona had run the tests a few times in the past, so she knew exactly how to do it. 

There had been a lot of new ‘doctors,’ who were coming in here lately. Well, they weren’t yet actually qualified doctors as of yet; they had about a year or more to go. Still, they were in and out of the hospital in the last little while and were shadowing, perhaps finding their area of interest and or calling. With darker skin, Mediterranean skinned, and black-haired, this one was a bit of an upstart, who had a lot to learn if he ever wanted to be a decent doctor. “What are you doing in there?” 

“Running a lab.” 

“For who?” 

“None of your business,” looking at his lanyard ID, “Don.” 

“Can’t you get the lab techies to do it for you so that you don’t have to take a station up?” 

“There is another station right there, Lothario, go use it.” 

“That one is safer. It has been upgraded, so I was told.” 

“Is it? Well, too bad. If it’s that volatile that you fear an explosion, then maybe you shouldn’t fool around with what you don’t know. Or at least wait until I’m done using this one. Or watch or shadow someone who knows what he or she is doing, for the lab work you want or need to run.” 

“Well, do you even know what you’re doing; you’re just a nurse, aren’t you?” 

“I’m considered a doctor as I am a nurse and an OB-GYN all in one. I am a midwife, and yes, I do have to be all of those things, along with knowledgeable about running lab work, for my job, to do it well. So I do highly suggest that you watch yourself, or you might just wind up wasting your time and money you spent in med school. I do not take kindly to upstarts like you who show no respect for their seniors who have been here far longer than you have been in diapers and can teach you many things. I suppose you don’t have anything better to do than stand around here being a disrespectful narcissistic doctor wannabe. If that is the case, I do suggest that you get out. I have a lab to run.” 

“For whom and for what?” 

“HIPAA‼ None of your business! Now leave before she wrings and reams your neck out for you trying to get me to violate that oath!” 

Vera walks in and folds her arms over, “I think you are done for the day, right after you go have a chat with me…the Chief…of Staff, and possibly HR along with it.” 

“Thank you, Vera.” 

“My pleasure, Mona. I do have someone here who is interested in shadowing you, at least for a little while, if he can. Hopefully, soon to become Dr. McCoy. I hear he needs to learn some of your expertise and was waiting for you to return.” 

A male with dyed blue hair comes in. “Hello. At last. I was hoping I would get to meet you today,” exchanging pleasantries with waving hello rather than a handshake. Recognizing the type of lab work. “Oooh, a CAH test, oh, that’s right up my alley of budding expertise, mind if I watch?” 

“Not at all. So, what type of medical field are you looking into to do some shadowing with me, so I hear?” 

“Well, I need to shadow you, for sure, but I do not think there is a doctor for my medical field or at least not here. So I might have to transfer to another hospital to shadow someone there and learn under. I already know what kind of specialist I want to be.” 

“Oh, do tell, a specialist of what?” 

“Well, I need some midwifery, and I hear you are the best, and so I will need the knowledge of childbirth. But I need to learn from you, as it will tie right into the two. Still, it’s one main field of expertise I want to become, but as it ties into the whole, the maternal health obstetrics, for my passion, to be an intersex specialist.” 

“Well, well, well, that is one area of expertise, sorely needing nowadays. What is your stance of altering an intersex baby?” 

“Completely appalling and unnecessary, always, unless the baby cannot pee and or poop that a urinary hole surgically needs to be made. But I doubt that is ever the case. How can babies consent to such surgery and understand why they are being operated on and most likely not needing to have any surgery. It doesn’t take a genius to know that that is so wrong. I mean the complications and the permanent alterations, especially to cosmetically look a certain way. It’s not right to do that to a little child, let alone a baby, to go through that, especially if it is not needed. So have you had any interesting deliveries yet, of the intersex variety?” 

“As a matter of fact, I have had a few in my years. I also advised any new parents to keep it a bit hush-hush, for fear of surgeries, whenever I have a special baby delivery like that. It’s one of my biggest concerns is having that happen when it does not need to happen. You have a few years to go, though, to gain all the knowledge you might need, I think.” 

“I do have yes, but talking to and shadowing the right doctors, nurses, midwives, OB-GYN’s and others who know a lot about intersex conditions, or like you who have come across it in their field of medicine, I will become quite knowledgeable. I’m also taking my degree in learning how to run in-depth ultrasounds as well as CT scans. I will need to become an expert in many fields to become a well-trained specialist in intersex conditions. It is a growing field of study. It’s quite the intriguing field of medicine and an endlessly fascinating one at that.” 

“Indeed.” Mona saw the findings and let him have a look as well. 

“Oh good, it’s negative for CAH. Salt-wasting test as well up next?” 

“Why, yes.” 

“I won’t ask who it is as it may not even be what I’m hoping it might be as these tests are now starting to become a standardized test after birth. But did you have a recent special delivery?” 

“Why, yes, I did. I cannot tell you who and when it happened, though.” 

“Oh, how exciting! I am so envious; I wish I was there to experience it with you.” 

“It sure was! Maybe I can take you on a different case if the parents allow it. You will need it, to have the on-field experience to learn it well, to have a gentle caring hand at deliveries, and build up your knowledge about deliveries.” 

“Sure do. I need on-field knowledge to do my job well. I also need to find a few of the already present people who have intersex conditions to work with them and learn things from them.” 

“However, as you know, I cannot tell you who it is, nor any of my past babies I had the pleasure of delivering. Unless I can get their permission. But, I can hook you up to have a chat with a friend of mine who is intersex. I’m sure she would appreciate hearing you want to become an intersex specialist. What you know already about it and want to learn. She might even let you diagnose her type. You will, I’m sure, need to build up a clientele of people who do have intersex conditions, to better run a support hub, she can be your first one if she allows it.” 

“Oh yes, I would be so grateful to you if you did that, I would be indebted to you.” 

“It’s nothing, really. Just treat her right; she will not hesitate to tell you off, as she will not put up with nonsense, with people who jerk her around and are putting up false fronts. She has ways to know and find that out. She has also had bad experiences with doctors, so just a warning. But you already told me all I need to know about that concern, so there shouldn’t be any.” The other test was also negative, and Mona went to the computer, not to log the results yet but to look up a few baby names for the new family. 

“So, baby names, this is all part of your field of work, I assume.” 

“It can be, yes. I brought my book of baby names, but none so far fit, and the parents gave me something to work with to try to find a name, the right name. Sorry, you will have to leave now. If it happens to be the right name, I have to keep it private.” 

“Say no more. Hopefully, I will see you tomorrow?” 

“Give it about a week, and then I can take you on with me on a new case, but maybe, only after I talk with the parents to be on that one.” 

“All right, see you then, we will be in touch.” 

“Bye, Henry.” She typed away and searched and found a few names, but one that fit the new parents wants in a name. It was of French origins and was a sea or water name. “Hmm, this might fit,” and writes it down. Morgana. It meant sea-circle or dweller of the sea, and it was of French origins as well. 


	5. The Sage Has Arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! I'm done working for the next few weeks! (Well as aside from this one Wednesday to do invasive weed pulling.) As it's the offseason for bottles. So, aside from on Tuesdays and Thursdays, to do the fabric pickup for recycling, and only for an hour. Please pray that we get a call to pick up the fabric trailer as it is very full and needs to be taken overseas. I will be on-call when they need help at the bottle depot, as I am one of the hard workers there, but I am pretty much off for the next few weeks until we get enough bottles from the trailer and the dump. So that means I can focus more on writing and hopefully have the time to sort out my mods so I can play Sims 4 again. So expect more updates coming sooner rather than later.

**_ The Sage Has Arrived!  _ **

Mona returned to Glimmerbrook with a loud sigh of the day she had. “How was your day, love of my life?” Getting up and planting a romantic smooch on her lips. 

Hearing the door open and close, he came quickly down the stairs to greet her as well. “Mom!” Running up, he got a hug and a kiss. Simeon was always a bit curious about babies, and mom’s stories and recounts of births. Despite being a bit young at the tender age of 4, knew all of the correct words for the anatomy and was not ashamed of using them. After all, that’s just what they are called, but also private parts too. Also, sometimes, talking about it was to usually be left a bit private at times. He got that pretty early on when it was appropriate to talk about those body parts or private parts and be a bit private about it unless needing to speak about them in a public place. If required, to then talk quietly about it, as to not draw attention. Something exciting happened today. He sensed it, so he was eager to know what he sensed from mom, the feeling of excitement radiating off her when she came home! “Did you have a baby today?” 

“Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I deliver babies. But if you mean did I help deliver a baby today, well then yes, I did. Actually, it was an extraordinary birth, a very extra special one.” 

Even Mona’s husband was interested and excited too, “Oooh do tell. Or are you not allowed to tell, due to patient privacy?” 

“Not usually, but, in this case, I must. I helped deliver a special baby today.” 

“What’s so special about this one?” 

“Well, all births are special, but this one was a little more so. This baby was intersex.” 

“What’s that, what’s intersex?” 

“Well, you know you are a boy, daddy is a boy too, well a man, but a boy.” 

“And mommy is a girl, a woman, a lady.” 

“Yes, and you are a boy, but sometimes it’s a bit hard to tell if the baby is a girl or a boy. It’s sometimes called ambiguous gender, but the proper word for it is intersex. Intersex is when a baby has parts be it genitals, those parts that are the reproductive parts that make it obvious they are a girl or boy baby. Or gonads, they make hormones, whether that’s male or female hormones or a mix of both male and female hormones. As well as genetics, that says this is a male, or female, or a male and a female, because some intersex conditions are both male and female, in their genes. Well, this baby was one of those special babies.” 

“Is the baby okay?” 

“Yes, the baby is okay and is healthy and bonding with its parents. So I know that they will be all right.” 

“Can you tell if someone is intersex, by the way they look? Like aside from looking at what is covered up, down there?” 

“No, not unless they chose to tell you because usually, an intersex person looks perfectly normal from anyone else you meet who isn’t intersex.” 

“Aside from what they look like down there?” 

“That’s right. Some people don’t even know they are intersex until puberty starts, and certain milestones don’t happen. Say like a boy’s voice changing, growing facial hair, for a girl they may have little or no breast development or no menstruation. Alternatively, the opposite could happen. When the child appears to be a male, they might grow breasts or even start to menstruate or feel the discomfort females sometimes feel when or before experiencing menstruation. What appears to be a female may have a voice that changes to a male’s or man’s voice and maybe grows facial hair.” 

“How neat! I wish I could meet someone who is like that, that way, so I can learn more and understand better.” Àine’s advice had taken a firm root in Simeon, that’s for sure, and he was quite curious all right; and asking so many questions like this one, to get answers. Not afraid to slip-up and make a mistake. 

“Well, you can, in fact, if you are respectful and ask her nicely, she might tell you and answer your curious questions. Because you already know her, a Spellcaster who is intersex.” 

“Really?! Who, who is it?” 

“Minerva Charm, she is intersex. I also know that we will be seeing this intersex baby here someday when it is grown.” 

Allister sat up in surprise. “You don’t mean?! Is it really?! You saw?!” 

“That’s right, the Sage has been born! I saw the rune in my mind’s eyes and on its head for a few seconds before it vanished. I’m not sure what the rune meant, though. But that will, whatever it was, will be the baby’s or rather the Sage’s sigil when they become a Sage, saying what house of magic they will be a master in.” 

“The Chaotic Sage!” 

“Ha, ha, ha, yes, that’s probably what it meant.” Mona gave herself a few minutes to rest and then cleans up every bit of her medical equipment and everything thoroughly with Scruberoo. “One day, you will be able to learn this magic spell; it’s a Practical Magic spell. I need to clean up this entire bag and everything in it; every bit of it inside and out, even if it looks or seems clean.” 

“Because it has to be sterilized clean and freshly clean for the next baby or babies who get born. Gotta keep things nice and clean.” 

“That’s right,” and with a trip to the washroom to also clean up and relieve herself before she had to go out the door, she saw her son right behind her. “Where you going off to all in a hurry?” 

“With you. You are going to go tell the other Sages, and Minerva, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then, I must go with you. This is my business, too, you know, being a soon-to-be Sage and all. Uh, um, just give me a few minutes first, mom. I need to do something.” 

“Need to go to the bathroom too before we leave?” 

“No. Just wait for a minute or so, I won’t be long. Don’t leave without me, promise.” Mona nods and promises and blows a kiss to seal it. Simeon runs off to his room upstairs and goes to look for the book he adored to read. He would keep the older one, as daddy got it for him, but he had gotten a new one. “There you are.” Rushing back down the stairs, also, he tripped and fell in his excitement! Both Allister and Mona catch him with their magic. 

“Take it easy, son. No need to rush. You rush like that, and you might have an accident like you almost had.” After both making sure he really was okay, Allister gently playfully swat spanks the boy, to be careful, and get him going. “Now, go on, go with your mother, and try to be a little more careful next time.” Simeon kisses his dad and skips off with his mother to see Minerva and then go to Magic HQ inside the Realm. “I can’t wait till I’m old enough to ride a broom, then I don’t have to walk everywhere. Just 3 months and one year, and I will be old enough to ride a broom.” He kept his arms around his tummy. Simeon was so excited the moment they arrive at Minerva Charm’s home, and he saw her. “Hi, Minerva! We got to go to the Magic Realm, right now, if you are ready to go!” 

“Well, if you give me a minute or two, yes, I’ll go with you. What’s this all about?” 

“You’ll find out,” Mona smiles. Not long and Minerva comes out ready to leave, locking up before walking the path together to go to the secret hidden portal to the Realm of Magic. 

“So my mom said that you are intersex, is that right, for really real, are you really intersex?!” 

“That’s right, I sure am; that’s why I have such a manly voice and a manly walk.” 

“Ha, ha, ha, ha, you’re so funny, Minerva. Granny Minerva. No Grandma Charm, that sounds much better.” 

“Granny Minerva, grandma Charm, child, I am not that old quite yet.” 

“I know. But I don’t have a grandma. Can’t you be my grandma?” 

Minerva smiles wistfully. It would be many years before that would be, it would be nice to be thought of, or called that. Still, a little tease never hurt. “He can be quite the charmer when he wants something, isn’t he, Mona?” 

“That he is.” 

“So, what do you want?” 

“Besides, to think of you like the grandma, I never had.” Minerva nods; she liked that idea very much. “Can I ask, and can you tell me all about it, what you are okay with telling me about, about you, and being intersex? I know all about the proper body words, and that is the appropriate words to use for them, and not to use baby words like a pee-pee for a penis, pee-pee is what comes out of the penis.” 

“Well, if you aren’t too busy studying your schooling, and learning from Evander, and wouldn’t mind playing with Gemma, and if Darrel isn’t in one of his moods again. Then yes, I would love to sip some tea with you and tell you all about what I know about being intersex. After all, they say, and it’s true, knowledge is power.” 

“Thank you so-o-o so much, Grandma Charm!” 

“Speaking of studying and talking about intersex, well, I just met someone today, who has a budding blossoming ambition to become an intersex doctor, or rather a specialist in intersex and with a mixed field of obstetrics with it. He’s got a year or two or more and a few fields he needs to study in to really become a great expert. So what do you think? Do you think it would be okay to let him know your number maybe to start with, and then you can decide with your discretion if you like to tell him where you live? He will need to start a support hub of people who are intersex, to help other intersex people, like for counseling purposes, and whatnot.” 

“Hmm, I don’t see why not. So long as you do not mention anything magical about me.” 

“Of course not.” 

“That’s fine with me. It might be nice to find a doctor who actually cares about the proper care of intersex people. Even if he isn’t a doctor quite yet.” 

“He also abhors the idea of surgeries, especially on young children and babies, especially. He’s a good one to be sure.” 

“Ah, at last. Yes, you can give him my number.” 

“Surgeries, on what, for what, and why?” 

“Sigh, in my case, it’s to remove my balls.” Simeon cups his hands to his crotch and grimaces. “Yeah, I feel the same way, part male and mostly female, I feel the same way you do, they are mine, and no one is taking them off. But some idiotic doctors think they need to be cut off, nonsense! I need them. They make my hormones, as much as they make your hormones. So I need them.” 

“That sounds so stupid. But why, why would they consider that to say you must cut them off?” 

“So, I look normal like a female should down there.” 

Simeon scoffs, “That’s no excuse.” 

“You’re so right, and neither is the excuse that I _might_ get some sort of testicular cancer if they aren’t removed. Hence, why they must be removed or the excuses, they make. Then I go on hormone replacement therapy after.” 

“But you make hormones from them. But then if you do get them cut off or removed, you will have to get or go on synthetic hormone replacements just to replace the natural ones your body naturally made makes. Ugh,” slapping his head a few times, not hard, of course, to try to get that thought and thought process through to his head. Why would a doctor, a doctor of all people, even dare suggest it, such a foolishly stupid idea in the first place? When they, above all other people, should know better. A doctor should know synthetic hormones or anything synthetic is no replacement for the real thing. So there should be no reason to do such a thing to anyone without a good and valid reason! “But you are not sick, are you?” 

“No, no, I do not have cancer.” 

“Then, why? Why remove them if you don’t have it? I believe there are also other ways to cure that if you are unfortunate to ever get it.” 

“It all goes back to square one, so I look like a normal woman, down there.” 

“Any doctor who suggests that, should lose his license to practice medicine, I should think! I think more so if any doctor took away a baby’s life‼” Simeon is and was and always would be pro-life, as his mother is too and father too, and mostly his Heavenly Father‼ “What a huge load of caca! What a dumb vile doctor or doctors to even suggest that if you are not even sick! That is one nasty and stupid doctor or doctors you’ve had; to suggest that to you. It’s like taking away your ability to have kids, well, if you were more boy that way, or, oh, you know what I mean.” 

“Oh, I totally get what you mean, doctors are and still do sterilize intersex children, I too count it up there as a grievous sin the Heavenly Father detests, along with thee worst one that grieves the Father’s heart, of murdering babies, aborting a baby. The only time I think that’s okay is if it will kill the mother. What do they call that, Mona?” 

“Ectopic pregnancy, usually a pregnancy that’s in the fallopian tube, though it can happen in a few other places.” 

“Oh.” 

“That’s the only time it’s okay to end the pregnancy, to save the mother. But to perform a surgery on someone to remove reproductive or tissue that is functioning, or not sick, is pointless and stupid, I do agree wholeheartedly, on that one.” 

“Yeah, exactly, I would think you have no better or worse chance of developing cancer in your testicles than I would have. Huh, and no doctor would dare suggest cutting off my testicles for that very reason to prevent that. Those doctors are absolute idiots! By their faulty logic, we should be able to say to them, how about we cut your testicles off so that they don’t become cancerous. Love to see them talk their way around that one.” 

“You know, I’m going to use that one, the next time I need to see a dumb doctor, who tells me that. I’ll tell him if it is a male, to go ahead and cut yours off first, and we will talk about cutting mine off, to prevent cancer. Or cut your ovaries out and do a hysterectomy, if it is a female doctor. Then we can talk about removing my fully functioning reproductive parts.” 


	6. The Joyous Announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby Sage is here! Let's go tell the other Sages!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get more chapters out soon. I have been a bit busy with work and other fun things and have not had much writing inspiration, but I will try to update soon. I might al publish my other two writings from Fanfiction over here as the hasn't been much activity over there.

**_ The Joyous Announcement!  _ **

Upon reaching the portal, they all looked around. Looking and sensing to ensure that there are no mortals around before entering the hidden to mortals magical portal and being transported to the Realm of Magic. “I’ll go get Evander. You go find the others. Meet you at the conference room.” Simeon being careful this time, ran towards the main entrance and slowed to a jog but could usually sense his mentor, wherever he was. Today was no different, in the kitchen, he sensed. Yes, there he was! “Evander!” Running up to him and giving him a hug! 

“Why, Simeon, what do I owe this pleasant overjoyed I notice, surprise and visit?” 

“Where are Àine and Keisha?” 

“They should be coming along shortly; I was just about to conjure up something to eat.” 

“Magically?” 

“Yes, with Delicioso.” 

“Can you make it for real by hand, or can you only make it magically?” 

“It really depends. You have to know how to make something, to make it magically. Or have eaten it at least once to magically conjure up that particular dish. I have eaten taco salad before, but I don’t know how to physically make it, so I can still use Delicioso to make taco salad. The same goes for Copypasto, say to copy a lemon or strawberry, you have had to eaten it to know it. Otherwise, the copy doesn’t work.” 

“How interesting and good to know. Mom makes all our food, probably by hand, but I think she knows Delicioso as well.” 

“She does. When I was a younger Sage, I taught her that one when she was ready. But she does cook by hand, I’m sure; because nothing beats mom’s homemade cooking.” 

“That’s true.” 

“Hey, who’s our cute little troublemaker? What are you doing here,” the Sage asks, hands on her hips with a scolding look at the older child. “Causing trouble, here, again?” 

“Keisha,” dashing over to her and playfully clobbering her to the ground in a huge hug embrace and so that he could properly tickle her! “You’re in for it now! You’re gonna get it!” 

Magically cushioning her fall Keisha allowed him to have his bit of fun! Simeon livened the place up, and Keisha loved it, even if it was her who got it usually. “Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, mercy, mercy, mercy!” 

“For you, never. I hope you went to the bathroom recently. Otherwise, Evander is going to have to clean you up and the huge puddle you make! Again!” 

“Oh no, not that!” 

Àine couldn’t help but laugh too. That one time, Simeon had got Keisha laughing so hard. Well, maybe a little too hard. As he had, like this time, he had tackled her to the floor, and well, the old rolling on the floor, wetting yourself, laughing, had happened. Keisha was a good sport about it all and laughed at herself over it. After all, no one would dare tease a Sage over something like that, and Simeon was genuinely apologetic about it. “Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, when you’re all done torturing Keisha, I have a special announcement to make; the others know already.” 

“Yeah, well, I got something special to tell you all too, or rather my mom does.” Looking over hearing the familiar footsteps of mom. Minerva as well, coming into the kitchen while still sitting on Keisha’s chest. “Can I tell them, or will you do it, mom?” 

“You can do it, but I will fill in the details.” 

“Oh, maybe we should go to the conference room for this, it is important.” 

“Well, we’re all here, it doesn’t have to be that formal, ahh, ha, ha, ha, ha, Simeon, you brat!” 

“You go first, Àine. What’s your surprise,” helping Keisha up. “Where should we make the announcements, here or the conference room?” 

Àine was okay with either-or, “It’s up to all of you if the announcements need to be made in the conference room or can be said in the kitchen.” 

“How about we sit down at the dining table. But first, Delicioso!” Magically a hot platter of taco salad appeared on the counter, and Evander picked it up. “There’s enough taco salad for everyone, so let’s eat!” 

Once everyone was seated and had a serving of taco salad in front of them, Àine began, with bated breath, excitedly saying. “I think it’s a sign, and maybe Minerva can confirm this as well if it is. Because, well, I found it, I found the spellbook on the Rite of Ascension! I haven’t read through it yet, I just skimmed through it. Still, I really think, after all these months and years of searching for it, and now finally finding it, that it must be a sign, that the chosen Chaotic Sage will soon be coming here, or will be born soon at least.” 

“I think that is a good sign too,” agrees Minerva. “It must mean something important if it took you so long before you finally found it, a bookworm like yourself, to finally find that spellbook.” 

“It does indeed,” Mona agrees with an agreeing nod and a, go ahead, nod to her son. 

“It’s time, it has happened; the Sage has been born today! Mama helped to bring uh, him or uh, her…. Uh-um?” 

“Them they would be gender correct, to use gender-neutral pronouns, dear. At least for now, until they come here and, by then, they will, I’m sure, know what they prefer, as far as pronouns go. I don’t have the Sage’s name, aside from their last name being Ember, but when I do find out, I’ll let you all know. However, I do know our dear Chaotic Sage is, like Minerva, they have the same condition of gender, intersex.” 

“Wow, no wonder why you wanted to know all about it, Simeon. So, the same type as mine?” 

“No, what looks like and functions as a penis, but the rest is female, down there anyhow. So I guess we will find out what pronouns they will prefer when they do come here.” There was a twinge there, something that made her gut feel it. Perhaps she might not be here then to see the Chaotic Sage arrive. Still, at the very least, she was so thankful that she had at least got to hold the baby Sage, and more importantly, be honored to help bring the Sage into the world, and that was more than enough for her. 

“I’m so excited to hear this,” giggles the usually reserved Evander! 

“How wonderful and interestingly fun that the next Sage is blessed to be a two in one as far as gender goes, intersex! That is a fun combination for a presumed Chaotic Magic Sage!” 

“No wonder why I found that book, probably around or at the time of its birth. Are you sure? By any chance, did you see any sigil, and if so, what it looked like, or what it said?!” 

“I did see one, yes, that’s how I knew, but it was only for a few seconds. I saw it in my mind’s eye first, and then over the baby’s head. That’s how I knew for sure. But I could not understand the new sigil, to try to read it. Perhaps it was vailed to me, or not enough time as it was only there briefly for a few seconds, 10 to 15, before the baby was fully out, before vanishing. Then as I held it, I saw a vision. A vision of a blond/e-haired teenager walking down the pathway and seeing the portal and passing through it, and then being turned into one of us, a Spellcaster, and then I was taken up to the heavens. I saw a rainbow bridge and a dove fly by. Symbolizing peace and understanding. The Sage is to be a peacemaker. Perhaps this is why the chosen Sage is intersex.” It had all made the others nod in agreement. Intersex was reasonably new, and only one of their kind was one. But now, with the new baby Sage being born, and in a few years, would be the second for sure known Spellcaster with an intersex condition. Yes, a time of understanding, most certainly, was needed now more than ever, long overdue perhaps. 


End file.
